User talk:Jonggonzales1
Hi Jonggonzales1, Welcome to the wiki, we are always glad to have new and dedicated members. I've seen you've taking a liking in adding to the wikia, That's so cool ! Thank you. Here are a few guidelines to the Wiki's editorial style : #The primary goal of this Wiki is to provide a safe, open forum and to provide accurate game information for new and veteran players alike. Please keep this in mind when writing comments and articles. #Always use the third person. Instead of "you", please use "the Arisen" or "the player" instead. #Remain as factual as possible. Conjecture should remain the Comments section. When in doubt, qualify any statements with "usually", "arguably", or "seems". #Keep personal opinion to a minimum in the formal articles, with some laxity afforded to the Notes, Trivia, Tactics, and Comments sections. #No jokes or slang in the formal articles, please. #Follow established page templates, headers, and formats for consistency. #Use link with either or the Add Link button to improve navigation between differents pages. Feel free to direct any problems or question to the wiki Admin : Obsidian Draconis. We look forward to reading your contributions ! And BTW, good job : ) MotherLilith (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Helpful Posts Heya Jon, It's my pleasure, although I'm not as active as I use to be. Feel free to ask around if you have any questions, there's generally someone who is willing to help. You can always leave any questions you might have on my talk page or message me on Xbox Live. Cheers and happy gaming! 15:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC) hey man! just wanted to know if i could add your gamertag, i dont see many people playing this anymore for xbox lol so its rare that i have people playing to use their pawns Hi Jonggonzales, Please don't go too heavily on adding new or existing categories. There are already a lot of them and we try to avoid that each category become too cluttered. I've left the Weapons categories you've added because it did make sense IMO but those things are always open to debate. Resist the lure of the Dark side of achievements ; p Anyway keep up the good work. MotherLilith (talk) 12:39, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jonggonzales1, No problem, I've done so many mistakes on this wiki... Hopefully Kraissant was always behind me for cleaning the mess ; p You can remove categories by clicking on 'Page Settings' in the header in Edit Mode. And you can add them simply with the 'add category'. I think typing a inexisting category wikk create it so be careful about typos. See you. MotherLilith (talk) 11:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I have about a hundred Dwells-in-Lights (I am both #11 and around #25 with two dedicated Ur Dragon killers). If you want one, send me an XBL message to either GT: Sekhmeti or GT: Karathrax to let me know one of your pawns is Warrior in the Rift. Karathrax (talk) 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Flooded Edits Hello, thanks for your contributions to the DD Wikia. To avoid flooding of the editing history, please only limit linking words in the article to 1-2 edits. Each word should not be distributed as a single edit. Thanks. Consult editing history. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:28, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fixes on knockdown/stagger! XD Karathrax (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Blessed Flower Gift Oh wow, thank you Jon! I actually had this one already (second playthrough and got the Hero achievement too), but thanks nevertheless! This will be most useful when I start farming BBI for exp. (haven't been there still...). I'll be receiving this one on Friday. Thanks again. EDIT: Uhm, could you play with my pawn a bit, too? I could use the RC when I start Purifying and Rarifying. She might not have the best stats but at least she's got the Devil's Nail. :P Saba0th (talk) 23:16, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! When I play games in which I can create my own character, I play girls almost exclusively (exceptions: the Mass Effect trilogy and DA:O). They're... nicer to look at. ;) Hope she'll be of any use, for now she's the party's sort of an AOE CC meatshield. Saba0th (talk) 23:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Ur-Dragon 619 Thanks for the info on the picture. The way you positioned it looks great. I'm also getting slowly smarter and read the part how browsers aren't equal with respect to the editor. I'd been using Chrome initially but, for some reason, switched to IE for the images. Chrome seems to be far superior. I'm making a point of taking a picture wherever there's one missing. So, I hope to be able to illustrate every entry that doesn't already have a picture. Thanks, again, Allgorhythm (talk) 00:38, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Hi; I think I've got the hang of the image editing. I added 7 images to From a Different Sky--Part 5. I think I was able to make them consistent with the few images that were on the page to begin with: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/From_A_Different_Sky_-_Part_5 Your tips helped a lot. Thanks again. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm The only way I was able to do it was by using the visual editor and entering the category manually by typing it into the right hand column's box. I'm not sure why these items couldn't be added via the 'add category' button on the regular item page, but I'd noticed that it didn't work with Mushroom Potage, and that's how I'd entered it. I went ahead and added the rest of the items to the category. Karathrax (talk) 05:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi; I just finished the article I was working on at: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Maximizing_Arisen_and_Main_Pawn_Stats It's intended as a practical example to complement the Stats and Stat Growths pages. If there's anything you would like me to add, modify, or delete; I would be happy to oblige. Allgorhythm (talk) 18:58, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Thanks. I'd been exchanging private messages on GameFAQs with a couple of people in Denmark who had been using the automatic builder. GameFAQs limits the number of characters and I also realized that quite a lot of people were interested in it and what better place to put it than the authoritative source. Since I started with pen and paper RPGs, this kind of thought process is second nature. What is important when you use an automated tool or manual calculations is to establish a baseline or frame of reference. So, that is what this article provides. I'm still getting accustomed to the editing tools on the site so I appreciate all the help I can get and I've seen you're very active. Allgorhythm (talk) 19:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm I'll start working on your points right away. I tried earlier to do something about the fonts. I thought the Visual Editor would handle it with the paragraph style. I'll send Kara a note as well. I'm very appreciative of what she's done on the GameFAQ pawn rental site and have enormous respect for her DD:DA expertise. Allgorhythm (talk) 20:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Allgorhythm Article Changes Hey Jon, I should have dropped you a line. So I apologize for that. In hindsight I probably should have simply edited the Fournival page instead of reverting. But reverting was easier. The reason for this is that I read you changes and found they added nothing new to the page. Not even improved the readability. This was not the case with the Valmiro page and this is why I simply edited some of the text, and most of that were not even your edits, but probably my own from a while back. Wiki's are contstantly edited and updated with new information, but we should focus on improving pages and adding new info or fixing errors. As I said, it may have been a little overzealous, but I still stand by my statement that edits should be made to improve or add something new, not just to reword entire texts that were ok to begin with. In the end I cannot prevent anyone from making edits or putting the edits back in that were removed. Nor would I want to do that to be honest. It is a free wiki and people can do what they want. The only point I made with the revert was as I explained above. If you'd like to discuss your edits in more detail let me know. Perhaps we can even pop into the chat. It's empty anyways ;) --AeonsLegend (contact me) 10:39, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, :You don't have to justify to me how long you've been making edits. Whether you've made 10K edits or a single edit shouldn't make a difference in how it is reviewed. :The reason we're having this discussion now is not because I reverted your change, nor that your text was altered, because it is fact that this happens on Wiki's on a daily basis. The reason we're talking about it now is because I did it right after you've made the changes. If I waited half a year and changed the entire article (perhaps for the better) it would have been a non-issue. :But like I said, It is my opinion versus yours and I do not weigh my opinion higher than yours when it comes to the wiki other than it is my opinion. I felt that it largely was an unnecessary edit. I've seen far too many people edit pages with information that doesn't help or is not necessary to understand the contents. You can mince words over wording. I don't particularly like the ye olde English style of writing, but I agree that styles such as "you should" are better written as "Go here" or "do that" even if I wrote it wrong myself in the pages. It's fine if someone corrects that. :I think we have the same goal and that is to improve the wiki. Different views aside. Let's keep it at that. :--AeonsLegend (contact me) 14:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Article cleanup Hey Jon, since you're the most active here I thought I'd drop you a line on my opinion on some of the articles here. I've noticed an increase in articles since my departure that contain use of CAPS, opinions and even incorrect information. The worst of these are the enemy tactics sections. I've attempted to strip them of these, but it's far too much for me to do on my own. Can you help out? All use of caps should be removed. There's plenty of sentences like: "This will ALWAYS work.". There is no need to emphasise the word "always". All opinions should be removed. I noticed mild and aggressive use of opinions in artciles. such as: "This attack does massive damage", or "this is the best way to do this". Tactics should describe what a player should do in order to reach the result of the tactic. Nothing more. If an attack deals a lot of damage when compared to other attacks, it should state why this is so. I also noticed that a lot of articles describe personal experiences as fact. For instance, breaking a Dragon's horn will cause a Road attack that kills the pawns. This is not always the case. What breaking the horn does is cause the Dragon to start using the Roar attack. Most often it will use it right away, but not always. It may feel this way, but the articles should never reflect a players personal opinions. Anotehr thing I notices was that articles contain incorrect facts. Like you have to use a Godsbane in order to be able to use tactic X. This is untrue. The godsbane only speeds up the proces, but is in no way required for the game other than to kill yourself after killing the Senechal. So in short, I want to ask for your help in cleaning up the articles. Some articles or sentences may be tough to judge. You can always discuss things with me of course if you're unsure. AeonsLegend (contact me) 15:41, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thing is. A lot of the pages have been rewritten making them valuable for only people that have Dark Arisen and play in post game or even new game plus. The wiki should contain information that helps everyone, not just the ones that have completed the game 10 times. You don't obtain the godsbane until post game, but the strategy for opening chests remains the same. You can reset (or kill yourself another way) to reload the game and then open the chest again. I've timed this, it takes about 1,5 minutes this way not 5. Original players have done this prior to post game until they found a way to speed up the proces with the godsbane. Again, the info on the wiki should be helpful for anyone at any stage in the game. ::With regard to your reference on how active the game is played. Probably not that active at the moment, but it's still being played. Soon Dragon's Dogma Online will come out, which will also increase activity and when Dragon's Dogma 2 finally comes out people will also want to play the first game if they haven't done so. In the next 3-4 years I expect this site to still see frequent activity. ::As far as the walkthroughs go, I wrote about 90% of them and I played those quests many many times to test things out so I was sure the information was 100% correct. Some pages have had information removed or inserted incorrect information so I fix those pages again. I don't mind people editing pages I wrote, even if I wrote all of it. But the info in them should at least be written in an objective manner, be consistent and should not contain incorrect information. For example I just fixed an error in the Griffin's Bane walkthrough. It stated that "a little" QTE would make a carried goblin vanish. This is not objectively written and it is also untrue. I play like that all the time and it does not vanish. Corpses vanish only if you leave them on the ground for too long. There is ample time to pick up the goblin before it vanishes. I do the same with the Cyclops feeding quest. I drop and pick up the Goblin three times and it doesn't vanish. An update to the quest earlier also advised new players with Dark Arisen to trael to the bluemoon tower before the quest which is a completely pointless excersize because you have to walk that entire way anyway. You may as well do it during the quest when you actually need to be there. So I rewrote it to say that a previously places portcrystal may be used to travel there more quickly rather than telling the player that a portcrystal should be placed to speed things up, which is nonsense. ::AeonsLegend (contact me) 13:51, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Great Gamble and Video Capture ::I see where you say you like Great Gamble. I just added an alternate Ranger pawn specific strategy based around Great Gamble that you might enjoy. Check out the Ur-Dragon page ::Going back to our video capture discussion, the reason I got the Elgato was to be able to record a ten minute Ur-D video. This one illustrates the Great Gamble strategy. No magic, strength, or defensive boosters are used. Before the video starts, I had taken one Decade-Dried Harspud and one Liquid Vim. As it turns out, they were not necessary and I did not replenish them. In fact, the menu is not opened during the entire 10 minute video: :: You'll see liberal use of Finest Herb Ale. Up until a couple of weeks ago, Fournival did not have unlimited quantities of Mushroom Potage so I found it easier to acquire Perfect Herb Ale and Finest Herb Ale. So, I'm using up some of my excess quantities. In addition to Great Gamble, I rely heavily on over-the-top stagger and knockdown. Segnbora and nora came to me with fancy rings. I replaced them, in each case, with a couple of Barbed Nails. Leila, my Arisen, and Nei are also each equipped with a pair of Barbed Nails. In total, the eight Barbed Nails in the party provides it with an additional 800 stagger and 800 knockdown. ::The video was super simple to make. All I did was press a 'button' on the software to start recording and press it again when finished. If I'd wanted to, I could have pressed another button and exported directly to Youtube in MP4 format. However, I used my own software to convert to WMV and uploaded it. It took about two minutes for the conversion and, because it was a longer video, about 15 minutes to finish uploading to youtube. Then, on the edit screen of your talk page, I clicked on 'Video' in the 'Add features and media' section on the right hand side of the editing screen. I entered the URL of my Youtube video and voila! ::Allgorhythm (talk) 22:10, April 27, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm ::I'm very interested in Flying Din and Fearful Din. I have come to appreciate the value of stagger and knockdown on Hard Difficulty as I mentioned earlier. These skills are among those with high stagger. I can imagine the effect they might have on enemies when the Ranger is equipped with two Barbed Nails and is using the extremely high stagger/high knockdown Revenant Wail. I had intended to first do an experiment to see if I could stagger Death and what results I could obtain by using one, two, or three Rangers with only Fearful Din equipped (no daggers, just Revenant Wail). ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm :: I think Fearful Din will be a novelty. I figure, if it is to be successful at all, the Ranger must have extremely high stagger to begin with. That's why I'd equip the Barbed Nails and Revenant Wail. However, skills like Tenfold Flurry and Great Gamble would probably do a better job of staggering a big enemy besides contributing significant damage. However, you never know until you try something out. ::Allgorhythm (talk) 18:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Great Hydra Video Great Hydra Video. I assume it was made with your new Elgato. How's it working out? You made me nostalgic for Assassin. I've been going with Strider for the faster climbing speeds and Magick Archer is so convenient in BBI but Assassin is my favorite. Love the cool animations. Allgorhythm (talk) 02:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm After I saw the Hydra video, I looked up the others. It just so happened that Hydra, a page I follow, was the first I received a notification. They look great and, of course, I'll stay tuned. We also both agree that Instant Reset has a wide variety of uses. The non-dagger vocations have some great skills, especially MK. However, no one can move as elegantly as the dagger vocations and turn on a dime if needs be. Allgorhythm (talk) 03:38, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm I don't have any videos planned. That may change as I try some of the other vocations against Ur-D. I'm curious regarding whether Ur-D is susceptible to High Grapple and would like to assemble a team of three mages with High Grapple as the only skill or the only skill along with Holy Affinity. I think you should pursue your videos. Some videos demonstrate a spectacular technique--Ghost's Perfect Block/Reflect video is my favorite among his exceptional videos. However, from a military tactics perspective, it's a poor alternative to taking out Daimon in 20 seconds with a direct attack--Blast Arrows or 1,000 Kisses/Dire Gouge against the head (or chest for the 2nd form). Other videos are instructional in nature--they help players learn the fundamentals of the game, unlock achievements, beat difficult opponents. This second type of video should be easy for relatively new players to grasp and help them get through the game. Allgorhythm (talk) 23:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC)Allgorhythm Video Submission Thank you for your Wiki submissions. Please be sure your video submissions are applied in correct format to the wiki. I moved your videos into the correct format, see the Media section in Drake. Please move your other videos into this format as well, such as Snow Harpy. If you are having difficulty using the source coding to do so let me know and I can help you. Here is an example of how it should look (pulled from Drake): Media Gallery= > Drake Screenshot2.jpg Drake Screenshot3.jpg Drake Screenshot 4.jpg| Drake preparing his Fire Breath DD screen March3 03 bmp jpgcopy.jpg| Drake using his Fire breath DrakeGrab.jpg| A Drake preparing to use it's Grab. DRAKE2.jpg| Drake possessing a Pawn Drake_Screenshot_5.jpg DD_screen_March3_09.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Drake.jpg |-|Videos= File:Drake slain in 60 seconds vs solo Strider with only Rusted Daggers, no buffs, no damage, Hard mode (A) File:Strider pawns can be ruthlessly effective at (over) killing lesser Dragonkin, like Drakes. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Video Submission/ Format Hey Jonggonzales, (1) Best thing I can suggest is following the source code format I provided above. It may be difficult to translate at first, but you might be able to understand it functionality as you play with it more. If you can't develop a translation I will see If I can develop a template that you can use to simply add your videos. (When my time allows). (2) We will want to tab gallery pictures first then tab videos. Most wikis follow this format and a lot of the articles have already used this format. (3) I will see If I can come in and help you clean up the ones you have submitted. Suggestively any new videos you submit you will want to follow the format as was suggested. Thank You, Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Jon, I would appreciate it if you would re-do your video on Perfect Blocks. The technique, including the description, is incorrect, there is no need to hold the shield out in guard position prior to executing the perfect block itself. I am therefore going to revert your edit. Karathrax (talk) 03:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Perfect Block video(s) "To mitigate my late timing, I found that "pre-blocking" and then quickly releasing and re-pressing at the moment of impact made my window of vulnerability much smaller." I agree with your explanation, however, you removed a video that had a perfectly executed Perfect Block to do so. What I like about your video, though, is that the Fire perfect block effects are very clearly delineated, and that is also useful information together with your timing mitigation trick. What I think appropriate is to add your video rather than replace the original one, and rewrite your description such that says in so many words that if the player is not always confident in PB execution, timing precision can be mitigated by... etc. Sound good? ;) Karathrax (talk) 05:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) awesome video as always :) Brian's messages hi jon ok that might work to scout ahead like you advised i try to listen but i hear nothing but pawn chatter 90% of the time ok i wasnt sure if i was getting smacked with his hammer or what. normally the monsters hold or pin you in some way this one just leaves me lying there wiggling the stick whle he kills my pawns. maybe its because i made her but gloria is the most likeable pawn so far. she always tries her best to help me the others dont. maybe one day ill hire real online pawns. yeah your videos are great as always i dotn even rember there being an eliminator in there but it took so long i might have forgotten. how do you multi target like that? i knew they were the same i just thought it was weird to label it as prisoner instead of condemend. ok i figured the brine was wht they meant but by "prowl the sea shore" they make it sound like it comes out of the water onto land. i guess i am still fashing back to monster hunter (i miss that game :/ ) so why do we stop our pawn from casting is that what lets them free? Halibel2015 (talk) 23:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) i forgot to mention i got dire gouge and lycean sight both of which i love its funny story time so im trying to get the ur dragon to respawn after he ran off last night i gave up and went into the chamber of fate we all know whats in there lol. so im running around trying to avoid chimeras and shoot the wight so the dogs will be gone and basicly hes almost dead and the chimeras are all after me (well sort of they are after me and the pawns) im trying to make the shot and basicly i use lycean sight to zoom in and head shot him it reminded me of that scene in robin hood prince of theives where he shoots the arrow in slow motion :)Halibel2015 (talk) 00:16, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah what i meant was pawn chatter tends to drown out things i might have otherwise heard. strangely they are saying things that are differnt or at least phrased differntly now. i believe my pawn is set as guardian side question : do those inclination potions do things the knowledge chair doesnt or is it for hired pawns? now that that amazing though has occured to me could i edit pawns with that possibly and make them more hepful? ok yeah i saw you targeting the goreclops but it looked like multiple targets like how the magik archer hit the ur dragon. ok in the future i will hold gloria untill th other pwans are ready. well the chamber of fate isnt so hard when i have a sword and a bow. it was when i was waiting 25 minutes between spells with nothing but melee bubbles as an alternative that it was hard. thats why i decided to kill them barehanded.(as a sorceror) speaking of , i got a ring that makes bare handed attacks better or something. i thnk it was called bloody knuckle. i will look for thousand kisses. is that a dagger skill? fiend luring incense? is that like rancid bait meat? lol sounds scary if it makes post daimon feel easy lol Halibel2015 (talk) 03:25, April 24, 2016 (UTC) so you cant give the hired pawns inclination potions ? damn :p tha twas my problem that first trip into the chamber of fate i could not get a spell off thats why i used my bare hands even more shocking i won lol (and this is on easy lol ) i was using ,most of the spells you recomended too. ok ring sucks will ignore it, lol will watch the video. im using the sword because its the strongest wepon i have. enemies sounds scary lol Halibel2015 (talk) 05:19, April 24, 2016 (UTC) you said theres 3 boards on bbi? i have only seen 2 one with olra and one in the alchmy lab with barroch in warriors respite also i opened the wrong door (totally my fault) you said the door on the left...i just didnt realize theres a third door there. so trophy jacket it is. you said there are other moonbeam gems (and i guess theres always ngp) how close was i to daimon? that room in forgotten hell is the farthest i thnk i have beenHalibel2015 (talk) 06:47, April 24, 2016 (UTC) also i found the adept hat but it isnt as strong as that dumb unicorn horn. maybe if i get it gold forged? (i enhanced it to level 3 to see then gods baned when i saw it was crap) i did enhance the staff my pawn is using because i have nevr seen anything so powerful yet so figured that was good for a while. Halibel2015 (talk) 06:49, April 24, 2016 (UTC) morning jon lol ok 1 good point as an assassin i can use those daggers ok ill check i know i have some of those augments but some arent ringing any bells. 2 im trying to recall arisens refuge it sounds familier yet i dont know if i have been there or not. 3 like i said totally my fault nothing that you did or didnt do. i just assumed like an idiot there were only 2 doors. 4 i dont recall seeing the living armor unless its sliver and gold knights. 5 i godsbaned afterward thus saving my money. i didnt upgrade the hats. i find quite a few rift crystals but i also dont spend more than i earn. trust me lol i suppose the proper term is misteletoe circlet....but it looks like a unicorn horn lol, anyhow sorry if i seem like im being difficult im not trying to be. i can avoid the oter items but which ones are the possible augments? some are potions and such i can tell the weapons and armor at least are listedHalibel2015 (talk) 11:21, April 24, 2016 (UTC) one upgrade i DID do was to my pawns STAFF to help her attack and do more damage. because in bbi you need all the pwer you can getHalibel2015 (talk) 11:29, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ok saw the armor but didnt fight it on my way there death killed my pawns and i had no magic so for now no. im not sure i can get to daimon right now every time i go through those areas those damn eliminators and or goreclops have to be dealt with and while its not as bad as before it was still tedious. i manged to take out the pawns and other pests first, but my strider wouldnt climb the gore clops so i had to and of course then he got free. at least it was one at a time though. for a real challenge you should fight both gore clops and all the enemeis at one time lol. i assume what you say confirms what i have meant to ask which is: does the armor you wear add to your burden which i belive is yes (and also duh lol ) the way im trying to build is much how i do anygame: get as much attack as posssible but also keep your self alive for all the power in the world means nothing if you arent alive to use it. i may let my pawn build some attack power as a warrior. what class lets a pawn get more health? i want my pain pawn at least to get some defense so she can take a few hits at least (like me as a sorceror)Halibel2015 (talk) 02:03, April 25, 2016 (UTC) does the ur dragon always drop a weapon or is that random? i dont see any weapns here i do have a weapon called carnation but i been wandering the everfall a bit. cool ill check out that video a pwan that dies every 3 seconds is no help to me id rather have a well oiled team that can work together like i had at the beginning of the game. heres a typical battle in everfall or bbi: (starts attacking) main pawn: my conciousness...." (runs over and hlps) i was clumsy" goes back to fighting) hired pawn 1 "ugh help..." (runs over and helps) hired pawn 2" agh,,," runs over and helps) main pawn help!" (runs over and helps goes back to to attacking boss) pawn: "help!" and so it goes. half my fights wouldnt take nearly as long if i wasnt reviving pawns all the time. yes it can be done mupltilpe times but id rather not be alone with these beasts. i know how it sounds. but i think a little balance is best. Halibel2015 (talk) 05:17, April 25, 2016 (UTC) well i guess hes dead,, that was anticlimactic. ithoghut daimon had a second form i had a harder time getting to him than the actual fightHalibel2015 (talk) 09:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) hi jon sorry if i sounded snappy or anything i didnt mean to. yeah i gave up on post daimon after the 2 dragons at dusk moon took an eternity to kill. i did mange to upgrade my sword to silver before i left i thnk i did something else too but i forgot what i upgraded. turns out i got more daggers from the urd. one of my pawns had them and i missed them. i thnk that carnation was something a pawn picked up it isnt upgraded at all. Halibel2015 (talk) 16:25, April 25, 2016 (UTC) hi jon sometimes i thnk the way i talk can be misleading. i didnt mean give up forever just "i dont wanna deal with this right now" kind of give up. spending nearly an hour (it felt like , no accurate numbers) killing the drake just to have a cursed dragon show up 3 minutes later is a bit much. my reasons are simply that im going to look for more power and level up strength,. theres a differnce between challenge and getting your ass handed to you. i simply want to fight a fair (or reasonably) fight. call it a peeve but i hate unfair fights, unfair fights piss me off. if i lose fairly i have no objections. and while you might be godlike you have been at this longer than 2 months lol. dont worry one day those conversations will happen :) lets look at this like star wars: right now im luke rushing off to cloud city (to get my ass kicked a bit) but one day ill return to finish my training (hopefully you wont be dying like yoda lol) basicly i thnk that some things i have to test on my own. you know a little trial and error. but know this i am a lot better for all you have taught me :). i hav no idea what my arisen would be like if we hadnt talked so much. but id probly still be back at before grigori died, my equpment would be crap because i would never have gotten them dragonfroged and i probly wouldnt have been to bbi yet at all. you have done more than you know to help :) actully its mostly down to bbi quests just that one nagging badge 13 but i ignored it lol Halibel2015 (talk) 23:46, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ok first off did you misread what my message said ? i wa telling you what would PROBLY be going on if you handt taught me what you have. 2nd i dont know what else you expect me to do. i have (probly) beaten the worst this game can throw at me. daiomn was nothing and i doubt his 2nd form is all that either. i get the impression you think im weaker and more incompentent than i am because i ask questions more than check the wiki thoguh i do that too. but if your tired of this say the word and ill depart ne'er to return unless i have a question the wiki cant answer.Halibel2015 (talk) 22:50, April 26, 2016 (UTC) hi jon sorry if i sounded snappy as well, i understand your frustration though. i see those comments too. its just incredible. i triy to be as grateful as i can be as i said previously id be bumbling around doing god knows what with out your guidance. on an unrelated sidenote i saw a total spam post but i dont remebr what page it was on but someone was typing pure gibberish (like wdsjwejdwdj type stuff) possibly it might be an old post and have already been dealt with. anyway i thnk imgoin to take it easy on the game for a while posssibly even a hiatus. just depends. eventually i will get back to bitter black. it wasnt so much that i couldnt do it i was just having to hack away for an eternity, i also dont have enough money to upgrade anything else right now as they are just askig such high prices even for non dragonforged upgrades are going as high as 500k . so for now levels and money are my objectives which i will not rule out bbi as they have lots of both. and thanks for all you have taught me :) Halibel2015 (talk) 03:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Vortex Bitterblack Isle Hi Jonggonzales1, Is this Video from Death Page yours? #http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Death_slain_with_one_shot_(Magick_Archer_technique) #http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/File:Death_slain_with_one_shot_(Ranger_technique) What I want to ask you is, #Does every enemy at BBI(Bitterblack Isle)has Low Resist to Knockdown/Stagger,or only half of it? #What Weapons do you use at the Death Page Demonstration(Video Address above)? #Does Magick Stat affect Archmagick's Atk Power? #Does Strength Stat affect Physical Attribute Atk Power(Slash & Bash)? Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 07:50, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Its okay Jon and thanks for the answer,I also the same as you,sometimes not active and dind't login for 5-15 Days.But,I'm happy because you finally answer my question. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 07:07, July 1, 2016 (UTC) BTW,does Inclination give effect to Pawn's Battle Style,because sometimes I change my Main Pawn's Inclination to Mitigator(Primary Inclination) and Medicant(Secondary Inclination).When I enter Midnight Helix(Bring MP),I use Rancid Bait Meat to make a Cursed Dragon spawn.Then its spawn,I fight it,and the Dragon left with only 1 HP Bar,I use the "Help!" Command,because my HP is left with 524(I let my MP to bring the Curatives),instead Margrand(MP) use Stone-Moss Poultice,she use Salomet's Secret×4 to boost her Magick(She fight the Skeleton Mage instead of helping me to fight the Cursed Dragon.Then,all of the Skeletons die(Including Gargoyle),my MP just jump like a crazy girl from the 1st Floor to the 4th Floor and she die.The Dragon use it's Poison Breath and kil me with only one Breath. ...? Edit:Stone-Moss Poultice change to Spring Water. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 07:34, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry because my question was too confusing, Well,what does "Fashion Dogma" means?I see that you talk about it somewhere. Oh,one more. #Do you know a matching pieces for Delta Guard? #Is Death's weak spot is his lantern? #Is there many enemies that may inflicted Lowered Mag,Lowered Mag Def,Lowered Strength and Lowered Strength Def? So,now I decide to fight strong enemies(Rotunda Of Dread,Firedrakes) with only Main Pawn,Weak Armor(All from Caxton's Armory),no Curatives,no wakestones and only 1-2 skills.I want to ask your opinion,do this equipments and skills comply the rules? Arisen(Sorc), Gears-Frozen Tomorrow,Circlet,Feather Cape,Bliaut,Gleaming Bangles,Seeker Tights,Raptor Cuisses. Skills-High Comestion and Fire Affinity Main Pawn(Ranger) Bespoke Longbow,Circlet,Direwolf Cape,Leather Chestguard,Hunter's Jacket,Red Leather Gloves,Evening Tights,Steel-Toed Boots. Skills-Tenfold Arrow,Spiral Arrow And they both is female.And I don't care if Firedrakes Resist Fire,I just use Fire-Based Skills to kill him for more challenging battle. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 05:54, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the answer!And yes,I let my MP use High Voidspell!Isn't Lowered Magick included?(Buts shame because there's no enemies that inflicted LM) Hmm,so Death would be hard to be killed if he is encountered at Garden Of Ignominy or any place that did not have abyss. Hmm,yes its seems that no people care how good am I in the demonstration,but its awesome because you can evade all attack! Well,this seems to be a crazy question,but,why do you like a team of 4 female arisen and pawns?I am female and I just sort my team like this-3 Female and 1 Male,lol. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 00:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes,that's what I hate about some games,there is no female gender. Hmm,oh I remember about my first time I kill Death alone with only Gold-Dragonforged Blackwing Bow(Yes,its easy). Same as me,I just thinking to create Female Arisen and MP at first time I play this and I dind't even know about it(Until The Final Judgment quest) I am Lv.190 and my MP is Lv.188(Sometimes I just play Solo).My current Vocation is MA and my MP is Sorcerer,I love a team of 3 Female and 1 Male(2nd Account is 2 Female and 2 Male,3rd Account is the same as 1st and 4th Account is 4 Female,I just like more female than male) BTW,I like the looks at my male MP at my 2nd Account(He's Bulky,plus he looks awesome with Crimson Chimeric Set and Biter End) What's game do you play rather than DDDA? Oh,I forgot to ask,I want to built a Pure Magick Archer(I create NG at my Fourth Account). Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 00:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the answer,I'm surprise for the built's Mag and MagDef,I done a calculation though, Well,yes I have four accounts,but you're the same right?You have four account too,what's weapons do the 3rd person at your 2nd profile pic(The pic that's placed at the bottom of "Pawn vocations and skills effectiveness"). Hmm,I just wield Goldforged Rusted Archistaff,Longbow and Spellbow,but its seems that's the battle was too challenging for me if I use Close-Range Weapons, I've also think that using BBI Gear is boring,I do a "fashion",I just equip my Arisen with only Circlet,Dragonlether Vest,Assailant Bracer,Raptor Cuisses,that's it.But,does Kara is a girl? What's your favorite enemies to fight?Also,what's your favorite Vocations ? Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 09:09, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh,it is Dwells-In-Light.I just get one,but never use it(I just give it to my MP in my 2nd Account).Just gain it with my 2nd Ur-Dragon(Online)kill. Hmm,never thought that Kara is a lady. Yes,Griffin is beautiful,especially its feather,the most fun part is to send it to the ground using a Fire-Based Skills/Fire-Enchanted Weapons. Oh,I like Warrior too,but maybe hate Fighter a little?Well my favorite Vocations is Magick Archer,Sorcerer,Warrior and Ranger. I want to record a film of Ranger fight a Gazer(Just like what you do). Cyclops page-Yes,looks like Cyclop's helmet can be remove with Fire-Based Weapons too.Shame because the film has been deleted,looks like we need to verify something or ask someone before deleting something.Meh........ Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 02:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Oh,I forgot to ask a question,what is the pure built for Warrior?And what is the funniest moments you ever have in this game? Well,I has one more question(Bother the BBI armor,its not a real information though,lol)its about "How do I make my pawns stronger" and what type of minimal gear that may fit my pawns? Margrand's stat and all of her information will be shown at my profile.Please answer.Thanks Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 02:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes,I like Warrior,but I don't play it at all!I dind't play it from my 1st-10th Walkthrough.I just hire a Warrior pawns from the rift,lol.And still,my Warrior rank is Rank 1(Never play as Warrior),jump and slash is not my style too and I just like Warrior because of HP and their Def. Hmm,suddenly I feel that I like Fighter than Assassin,strange.Do you like MA?Its is my playstyle though,jump and shoot the enemy while in the air,also,they has Magick Bolt and Lock-On. Lol,Xuen spend to much time in this Wiki.You give up with this wiki at Mac?Yep,Pepa51,I watch every of her film and most of his film use BBI Gear.In your comment you say "But people are amazingly unappreciative of my work here unfortunately, so I've decided to dedicate my energy to other projects now, where my work is appreciated and recognized.",but where do you work now(What I mean is,which Wiki,etc your work now?) Lol,its funny because Garm and the Living Armor foolishly chase you and jump to the ledge/abyss.Wow,how did your Strider pawns kill both of the enemies alone at once? Jon,do you ever shoot a Crow before?Because,when I shoot it with an arrow,its drop gold rather than meat,just like a crow from Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition.This is a nes Easter Eggs!I add itbto my Blog! I don't know why do Margrand always say this, Margrand:"I grant you fire blaze!"*Enchant full party with Ice enchantment,while fighting a Gorecyclops at Soulflayer Canyon* Arisen(Frost):*Facepalms*Well,rather than Facepalms,I remove her weapons at punch Margrand till she's fall to the sea. Margrand is the same,I left her to fight 4 Saurian Sage alone in Hard Mode,she shoot it,use Comestion,Use High Fulmination and finally High Miasma,my eyes then widen,seeing Margrand kill 4 SS alone. By the way,thanks for the answer,now I restart a new game(Not NG+),to built a Pure Sorcerer.I don't want to built Margrand as Warrior.Also thanks for your suggestion about Augment and Combat. I say "Bother the BBI Gear,its not even a real inform"in my question?Oh,sorry,what I mean is "Bother the BBI Gear,I have them,but I don't want to let Margrand use it.Thanks. Dragon'sGlaze (talk) 03:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh,so now you work at that 2 wiki.Same as me,I write an articles in FF XIII,FF XIII-2 and Lightning Returns FF XIII.Also,I add a Long Gui page at FF XIII wiki,they don't add Long Gui page anymore,IDK why. All become to easy with MA,MK is the second most powerful vocation(Some players hate it,only because of MK's spells that need long time to be casted). Well,you may see my work now(Everytime),just Search FF XIII:Long Gui>Tap "Long Gui-Final Fantasy Wiki-Wikia>Wait......>Read the Strategy and its HP,etc,so that's it,but if you want to talk about the page,FF Wiki is quite different(I think).